The Release of the Scarlett Warrior
by Ben10Man
Summary: After Chronos Spanner arrested her for her meddling with Gwen Tennyson (Gwen 10 Dimension), two of Scarlett's best soldiers and friends come and bail her out. That's all there is to it. Side story to LordOozaru23's Gwen 10 The Series Story.


The Scarlet Warrior, more commonly known as Scarlett, was deep in a meditative state as she took a deep breaths, not letting anything distract her. She was in a holding cell in Supreme Kai of Time's dungeon in another unknown dimension. She had gotten herself locked up there because she let her stubbornness and pride get the best of her.

After seeing Ultimo the Destroyer's face when she had done battle with her, she had been stricken with uncontrollable paranoia as a side effect. As a result, she couldn't stand to see all of the destruction that Ultimo had caused throughout the multiverse and would do anything if it meant ending her reign of terror.

She knew after witnessing Hero Core defeat her the first time that she was the only one who could defeat her. So she had traveled to her dimension and tried to battle her to properly train her.

"Inner peace," she chanted to herself. "Inner peace. Ultimo isn't yours to fight. It is not your destiny to defeat her, it is Hero Core's."

Why is Scarlett in prison? I'll tell you why. She had tried to alter the path of time, which was not her place to do. She could remember it like it was yesterday. Even though it was only a week ago.

* * *

 _Now...we have two of them. Ugh, it just didn't get any worse..." said Gwen Tennyson._

 _"I think not." said a voice. Everyone glanced at the doorway and half of the members gasped._

 _"You!" said Simone Nesmith._

 _"What are you doing here?" asked Kevin Levin with a frown. The figure standing in the doorway was none other then Scarlett Warrior._

 _"Gwendolyn D. Tennyson. I've come...to challenge you in a Trail of Worthiness!" she declared as she points her index finger at Gwen, who responds with a frown as a faint image of Gwen Stacy appears beside her._

 _"Who's the hot chick?" asked Ryan, flustered by her appearance and figures._

 _"Scarlett Warrior, a warrior from other dimension." said Simone._

 _"Time Patrol?" asked Cooper Daniels._

 _"Nope. Judging Chrono's reaction toward her, she's bit of a troublemaker." said Omni._

 _"Not really. Spanner seems to have an anger issue. Anger like that will corrupt him." frowned Scarlett._

 _"Just what do you want?" sighed Gwen, slightly bothered._

 _"I'm here to challenge you for the battle of fittest, to prove which one of us is the strongest!" she declared as she pulled out her katana and held it up, pointed at Gwen. She gave a deep frown and Kevin scoffed._

 _"Are you serious? You saved our butts from Ultimo and now you want to square off against Sweet Angel?" complained Kevin._

 _"It is necessary! I have been observing you for quite sometime, Gwendolyn. Now I know you're ready...for the final challenge." said Scarlett._

 _"Pffft! Oh please. You can't even best Ultimo and he didn't even use his Gigatrix." mocked Alison._

 _"I wasn't using my full powers either, as I didn't expect he's that powerful." she admitted then flick her locks behind her ear. "Just as Bella Hydna prepares you for Vilgax, I am going to prepare you to fight Ultimo! Since he's now aware of Grid Master, he won't make the same mistakes. Now... Meet me outside when you're ready." said Scarlett as she began to walk away._

 _"No." said Gwen. Scarlett stopped in shocked then turned her head and gazed at Gwen._

 _"What?" she asked in a shocked tone._

 _"Not interested. I already went through countless trails to grow stronger but now my strength is within my team." said Gwen._

 _"I understand that but you have multiple powerful forms and from all Omnitrix Warriors, you're the strongest, even stronger then Jennifer." said Scarlett._

 _"Did you just pick a fight on Jen 23?" asked Gwen, frustrated._

 _"No, the original; Jennifer Prime. And I didn't pick a fight, I challenged her and she accepted the challenge." said Scarlett. "So accept my challenge and we shall have the most glorious battle so the world shall see who is the strongest! Defeating me at my maximum limit will aid you in defeating Ultimo once and for all." said Scarlett, smiling as she once more held up her sword as gesture._

 _"I said no." she answered once more._

 _"Why?" asked Scarlett, slightly angered._

 _"I'm just not feeling up to it right now," Gwen stated. "My best friend is now my worst enemy and she escaped with a new ally. I need to focus my efforts on her and try to get her back again." she explained._

 _"Give me a break!" Scarlett retorted. "Open your eyes, Gwendolyn. Casey Animal isn't there anymore. She'll never going to listen to reason from any of you! At this point, there is only one way you stand any chance of stopping her from destroying humanity for good."_

 _"Oh, please don't say what I think you're going to." began Gwen._

 _"I'm sorry. But sometimes, the only way to stop your enemies is to kill them. Believe me, I've been doing this thing for longer than you've been alive. I know the pain of having to kill somebody. I only do it when there's no other option."_

 _"We can't kill her!" yelled Ryan in anger._

 _"Ryan's right! She's our friend and will always be until we get her back!" argued Simone._

 _"Beside, we're the Hero Agents! We save people and protect lives!" said Cooper._

 _"You are all delusion with that fantasy! How long will you keep on reasoning with her until you decide to end her life?" asked Scarlett._

 _"Because I made a promise to May, a promise she made in her dying breath after she gave her life away to save me! No matter how deep Casey walks down the dark path or how many times she said we're no longer friends, I will keep my bonds alive and use it as my strength. My friends are my strength and May is my determination!" explained Gwen._

 _"... I...I see... I am the Warrior and it's my mission to test my might on strongest warriors and slay all darkness and evil...but not even I can get between the important promise given by a young girl in a death bed..." sighed Scarlett._

 _"Glad you understood that. Now just leave. I just need to recover." sighed Gwen._

 _"...Because of that promise, it holds you back... Which left me no choice!" frowned Scarlett as she held her hand out, constructed her personal Keyblade and swung it in 180º and discharged a light orb that opens the Between Lanes portal._

 _"What!?" exclaimed everyone._

 _"Don't! Don't you dare kill Casey!" plead Gwen as she tried to stop her but she's still weak. Suddenly a time portal appears before Gwen then emerged Chrono Spanner, flying toward Scarlett at full speed._

 _" **Twista Combiticus!** " chanted Chrono Spanner as he tackled Scarlett, activates the Chronoporter and skipped over the Between Lanes and threw her across the main hallway then he rotated his hands, channeling green Mana then dropped on his knees and slammed his hands against the floor. " **Silicus Miler Sasitatio!** " chanted Chrono then the floor got pry open and emerged 3 large Stone Creatures. They all growled and each pinned Scarlett's arms on the wall and the last one grabbed her legs then they all mold into magic seals that render her helpless on the wall._

 _"Ugh...W-What...C-Chronos?!" gasped Scarlett._

 _"I WARNED YOU!" roared Chrono as green light sparks out of his visor then he held out his wrist blasters and start charging the energy to max._

 _"CHRONO!" yelled a voice and Chrono glanced over to see Gwen near the doorway, still recovering her stamina. "Calm down. You'll prove her point about your corruption." she warned._

 _"..." Chrono gave a sigh of defeat, power down his blasters and pulled out a silver-gray collar with the Capsule Corp logo then slapped it on her neck, the trace lines seals shut and spread neon-blue energy across the woman's body._

 _"...!? I feel half-drained?" wondered Scarlett as Chrono snapped his fingers and the Stone Creatures released her and vanished through dimensional portal. Chrono then grabbed her arm and slapped a handcuff then linked it on her other wrist._

 _"Princess Scarlett Katherine Felchenerow, you made a grave mistake for breaking the Time Laws countless times and now you are under arrest! I'm taking you to the Conton City Jail and Chronoa will decide what to do with your army. No one mocks the Time Patrol and break the Time Laws without punishment! You. Are. Not. A Kaioshin!" snarled Chrono._

 _Scarlett put a hand on Chronos' shoulder with a sigh. "I understand. You're only doing your job and I did break the law. But she's the only one who can defeat Ultimo and she needs the training to prepare her. I had to try." Scarlett said._

 _"I know," Chronos said, completely calm from his outburst. "But you don't have the authority to do that. Only the Time Walkers can make that decision." he said._

 _"...Bu-" Chrono cut her off._

 _"You can't force Gwen to change her mind. Like Stacy, she's stubborn and refuses to take lives. She's a superheroine, not a warrior." he said before pressing the Chronoporter button and they began to transport to Toki-Toki City, with Scarlett gazing at Gwen, who turned away and head back to the others. She bow her head in disappointment and they transported away._

* * *

It was now 2 weeks later and Scarlett kept reminding herself of why she was here and what her place was to stop Ultimo the Destroyer. She could easily have broken out of there if she wanted to, but she didn't because she didn't want to get into any more trouble.

Then, she heard a banging on the bars of her cell as she looked up and beamed as two of her most dear friends, Avatar Korra and the Umbran Witch Bayonetta, were standing on either side of Chronos, whom she could not tell how he was feeling as his was covered by a helmet.

"Scarlet Warrior, you're free to go. These two just bailed you out," Chronos said with a sigh as the cell opened and Scarlett ran out and hugged the pair of them with tears in her eyes.

"I've got friends in many places. It helps to make allies when you're a dimension hopper," Scarlett said to Chronos.

"What? You're just expecting us to stand by and look pretty while our future Queen is in prison? I don't think so," Korra stated as they released the hug.

"I'm sorry for butting into your business. But I've made a vow to defend the multiverse from anyone who dare to threaten it," Scarlett said. "I promised that to my father when he was killed."

"I understand that, but it's not your place to decide what Gwendolyn should do," Chronos stated.

"We'll keep to ourselves, buster," Bayonetta said.

"Sorry," Korra said.

Scarlett then summoned her Keyblade and slashed a portal into existence. "I've got a Kingdom to run at the moment. Ta," she said as the three leaped through the portal.

* * *

On the other side in the throne room, they appeared and Scarlett sat down on her throne with a sigh of relief.

"I owe you two big time," Scarlett stated.

"We all pitched in, Scarlett," Bayonetta said. "Even the rulers of the other kingdoms helped gather the money for your bail."

"I'm never going to get the right to challenge Gwendolyn so I can train her for her fight with Ultimo," Scarlett said, shaking her head, her hair falling down in her face.

"...Hmm..." Korra thought, putting her finger on her chin. "What if one of the Time Patrol members was an associate of yours and granted you permission?"

Scarlett then perked up. "That's a good idea, Korra. Who did you have in mind?"

"There's one agent of the Time Patrol who's been pretty down in the dumps since she was called out by her teammates," Korra said before coming up to her and whispering into her ear the name of her suggestion.

Scarlett then picked the Scarlet Army badge from her belt which had the same symbol as the red dragon-black tiger tattoo on her right shoulder, activated it and then spoke into it. "Cobalt, Emerald. I think it's time that we expanded our ranks. No I don't mean my Scarlet Army. I mean us as the Trinity of Warriors. We're going to go looking for one... Bella Hydna."


End file.
